The Way That It Should Be
by apetrich14
Summary: Harry and his twin brother Austen have to face all the dangers of the wizarding world together with their friends. Takes place in Chamber of secrets to Order of the Phoenix. (A/N) Ships: AP/GW, HG/RW, HP


(A/N) Hi everyone this is my first story. This will take place in the Chamber of Secrets all the way to The Order of the Phoenix. This may be a long story so please bare with me. Harry will have a twin brother in this story. Please enjoy! *****= time has past for future reference

After the fiasco of a dinner with the Masons. Uncle Vernon was absolutely furious he put bars on our bedroom windows so Harry and I sat and waited until it was 12 a.m. After all it is our birthday in a minute. The alarm clock starts beeping I reached under my pillow to get the gift I had made for my brother. I made him a model of a Golden Snitch painted a perfect gold "Happy Birthday Harry" I said handing him his gift. "Happy Birthday Austen" Handing me a replica of a Quaffle considering I am the teams star chaser besides Harry is the real pride of the Gryffindor's quidditch team he is probably the best seeker in the school if not all of England.

"Thank you Harry this means the world to me" "I was about to say the same to you, thank you Austen this is the best gift yet." "All the same Harry." I walked over to my twin brother and gave him a hug and a light punch to the shoulder and I got one right back. Then we heard the most peculiar sound at this time of night, a car engine. So generally it peaked our curiosity and we rushed to the window and we saw a pair of headlights, not on the ground but in the air. Eventually they got close enough so that we could see what it was and we were right it was a car and who else was in it but Fred, George, and Ron Weasley.

"C'mon you two we're getting you out of here, grab your trunks and owls and lets go" and with that they took a hook tied it to the bars and tore the bars right off so Harry and I sprinted around the room to get our stuff and we threw it into the trunk of the car. As soon as I got into the car Uncle Vernon bursted through the door and grabbed Harry's ankle as he was getting into the car. "Let go of him!" "You two won't be going anywhere!" "C'mon Ron pull!" "I am Austen!" "Fred drive!" and with that said Fred stepped on the gas and Vernon fell out of the window and Ron and I pulled Harry into the car and we took off to our destination. "Oh and by the way guys Happy Birthday" ******************************************************************************************************* It took us about 6 hours but We finally managed to get back to the Weasleys house, "The Burrow" as they called it. It wasn't a big house(from the outside at least). But as soon as we walked through the door I immediately realized that it was more than meets the eye. It is amazing what magic can do, the house was huge on the inside. Then I looked at the clock and it had all of the Weasley family on it. The dials that had Fred, George, and Ron all went from Lost to Home. As we walked into the kitchen i saw the most amazing things I've ever seen I saw every thing was doing itself. The knitting, the dishes, and the laundry were all being done by magic! "This is amazing" Harry said excitedly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Oh hello Harry and Austen I don't blame you two, BUT I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR THESE THREE! BEDS EMPTY, NO NOTE, CAR GONE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" was very upset, if looks could kill those three would have been eighteen feet under. "But mom they were starving them they had bars on the window." "YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T PUT BARS ON YOUR WINDOW! But now you two look terribly hungry lets get some breakfast going."

As Mrs. Weasley finished putting breakfast on the table I heard tiny joyous footsteps coming down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she sounded very happy "um mommy have you seen my jumper?" "Yes dear it's on the kat" then she looked over at and she froze up and she got wide-eyed she looked very nervous. "Hello" I said then she started backing away slowly and then she turned around sprinted up the stairs and Fred, George, and Ron started laughing and Harry and I looked confused. "What did I do?" "Ginny, she's been talking about for months, it's quite annoying really." "She fancies you Austen" George said menacingly "I'm gonna go talk to her" "Austen you're barking mad, mate" "It just feels like I should, Ron. Laugh if you want you four but i'm going to talk to Ginny. Now which one is her room?" "All the way at the top of the stairs and second door on the left"

So I started my trip up to Ginny's room, I noticed that the house was pretty old but it looked really nice. I noticed a couple of rooms on my way up to Ginnys. There was a really messy room and I assumed it was Rons, then there was a room with two beds which I assumed was the twins room, and there was a really neat one which I assumed was Percy's. Then I finally made it to the top of the stairs and then I walked up to Ginny's door and I knocked on the door. "Come in" a sweet little voice said. So I walked into her room and I noticed it was nice and tidy. She wasn't looking at me so I decided to walk up behind her and she was looking in the mirror and when I got up behind her she didn't noticed me until she saw me in the mirror and then she did what she did earlier but she just turned around and blushed furiously, her face was the color of her hair that's how embarrassed she was.

"Hello Ginny"

"H-h-hello A-austen"

"Ginny is something wrong?"

"N-no, why?"

"You've been stuttering"

Immediately after I said that she took one deep breath" i'm sorry"

"Don't be Ginny, from what I heard you fancy me?"

She went completely pink "Who told you that?"

"George did"

Then Ginny looked like she was going to kill "I'm going to kill him"

"Ok Ginny lets calm down now I haven't made my point"

"Austen what do you mean?"

"Well lets say I saw this red-headed girl at a train station last year and I thought she was very cute and I kinda like her, can you guess who she is?"

She got really bright eyed and started to blush "would that girl be me?"

"Yes Ginny that would be you"

"So what does this mean exactly Austen?"

"Well we could start off as friends and progress from there, how does that sound?"

"I would like that very much, but we are in different years we wouldn't get to see each other much and what if i don't get into Gryffindor?"

"I have a very good feeling that you will get into Gryffindor Ginny, and you can always come and watch me at quidditch practice and we can talk after, of course we would be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione you would be ok with that wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would be ok with that Austen, and I would love to come watch you practice, but would you help me with my homework?"

"Of course I will Ginny, and whenever you're in trouble you can come talk to me, ok?"

"Ok Austen thank you, this means alot to me I already have one friend from Hogwarts"

(A/N) Well I thought it would be a better idea to start here, Well I hope you enjoy it! Please review


End file.
